Remember to Breathe
by subtle love
Summary: The animosity between Hermione and Draco remains fierce, even in the throes of passion and romance.


Remember to Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, potions, spells, concepts of Hogwarts and wizardry, or anything you may recognize from the works of J.K. Rowling and other authors.

subtle love-

Delicate, heart-shaped lips turned up with pleasure and satisfied amusement; deep brown eyes glimmered with auburn flecks in the candlelight. Gentle lips caressed her neck with tender kisses and loving bites, and a broad hand trailed seductively down her back, leaving it to shiver in anticipation as another powerful arm kept her body close. The lips drew up to meet her own, and she returned the kisses, heart racing with her striking, intense passion. As both pulled away gently, she felt her lips tingle, raw from ardent kisses, and she gazed into adoring, grey eyes, sparkling with muted fire.

"Oh, God." Hermione breathed heavily, clutching the crimson silk sheets. That dream had been tormenting her since arrival in Hogwarts, her position of Head Girl necessitating that she share living spaces with Malfoy. Reluctantly, she admitted to herself that the dream in itself was thoroughly enjoyable.. But she _was_ dating Dean, and the two had been absurdly intimate for two months..

She rose and skimmed the sleek cloth of her night robe over her arms; the dream left her mildly perturbed, although the remnants of lust left by the dream remained. Several idle steps brought her to the door of the common room, and she stole out to the hallway, walking to ease her mind and quiet her palpitating heart.

The smooth stone floor was cool against her bare feet, and the portraits were tranquilly silent, beautiful in slumber; only the distinct resonance of pleased moans disrupted her therapy, and she dutifully padded to the source.

Some couple was pressed against the broad stone wall, discovering the elation brought by intimacy as the male skimmed the figure with lustful paws, mouth working fiercely at her lips. Hermione was about to stop the two, as the duties of her position dictated, when she faintly recognized the male. Distinctive stripes of faded burgundy and cream were laced across the collar of his pajama top, reminiscent of a gift Hermione had given Dean. It couldn't be him.. But the matching build, tousled brown hair, and glimpse of his face caused Hermione to tear back to the common room and collapse, a mess, on the couch.

XxXxX

Russet eyes fluttered open, glinting mahogany in a semblance of wakefulness. Hermione continued to lie on the downy sofa, recalling her distress and blinking tears.

The faint outline of Malfoy emerged in the corner of her eye, and she turned her face slightly toward him, noting with drowsy pleasure his bare, chiseled torso. "Bloody hell are you doing out here?"

She groaned, and searched her mind for an excuse. "I was.. out late."

It didn't take much effort to observe her unease with the slight lie. "That's convincing. Remind me not to bother the next time I make an inquiry, if you're not going to tell anyhow."

Hermione's eyes sparked, and she sat up, feeling the loose cloth of her robe drape comfortingly over her slender, bare legs. "I was, alright? I saw Dean.. he was with another girl." She bit her lip to keep watery eyes from spilling over, and focused on Malfoy's response- at least he was distracting, if merely unconstructive.

He offered her no sympathy, instead shaking his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I was wondering when he would realize that you're fairly useless as a companion. You know, that he was with another girl.. I'll have you know that means you're not quite up to par with- ah- satisfying males."

"Bloody hell do you think you can get around talking to me like that?" Hermione rose, raging with smoldering eyes glaring at him. "You have no bloody idea what went on in our relationship, so if you're going to make judgments instead of sympathizing.." She faltered, and took another step toward him, tilting her head up to give him a fierce look. "And if you think you have any idea about how I am at-..at satisfying males, then you've gone out of your mind!"

Malfoy smirked at her last statement, and a powerful arm was immediately around her, pulling her suggestively against him; the warmth of his flesh surprised her as it crept through her camisole. "Just try then," he challenged, noting the desire flickering in her eyes. His hand drew firmly up her spine, and trailed lightly down, making her breath shudder out. "Just try."

XxXxX

A/N: Oo, many thanks for reading all the way through.. love-love! Indulge me for writing again; I would really appreciate any review, however short or disapproving.. And if you'd like to be notified of updates, just leave your e-mail in the review with s p a c e s, or e-mail me.


End file.
